


Langst oneshots

by Plant_Mom_2004



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anorexia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blindness, Eating Disorders, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Protective Coran (Voltron), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Mom_2004/pseuds/Plant_Mom_2004
Summary: a compilation of my langst fics and oneshots





	1. better but put down

Lance waited for everyone to go to bed so he could get extra training in, he's been doing this for months, so he has the longest log in the training program, more than Keith, Keith is going for levels, lance is going for perfection.

"Lance, go to bed," Keith says, he walks into his room leaving me in the hall.

I grab my bayard and walk to the training room, well more of did a bunch of tumbling through the hall, my landings silent.

I get to the training deck and start my last level, I was on 89, Keith was only a few ahead because he just completes levels to get through them and doesn't gain enough skill from previous levels to get through some of the higher ones.

"Start training level eighty-nine," I say to the machine, a few bots drop from the ceiling, I take them out with my bayard as a gun, then a few more appear behind me, I turn as my bayard shifts to an altean sword, I cut down them and turn to see a few more bots behind me trying to sneak attack, my bayard is now a staff and I sweep the bots and take there heads out with the end of the staff.

"Training level complete, efficiency level 75%," the machine tells me, I open the video and look over my mistakes and weak points, mostly letting the bots get behind me.

"Restart level," I say and get ready, my bayard starts as twin pistols, I take out the bots from a distance and pivot the second I know they are down to see the second wave of bots, my bayard turns to a bow and arrow, I take them all out with headshots and put my back to a wall for the third wave of bots.

I drop my bayard and take the last three bots on with hand to hand combat, I get one down right away with a kick to the leg then a knee to the head, I punch the second one so hard a human would be unconscious with a concussion. the third has seen my fighting style and circles me, I jab and it ducks but I hold a form that gives it no solid options.

"current efficiency?" I ask the training machine.

"Ninety-five percent," the machine responds.

I do a fakeout to the bot and elbow it in the back before doing a pivot and taking its head off.

"End of training level," the machine says, I look over the video, I had 100% efficiency.

"Start training level ninety," I say and get ready for the bots to drop.

~time skip to four in the morning earth time~ 

"Level ninety-two complete, one hundred percent efficiency," the training machine says, I put down my bayard and push my hair off my forehead and started walking back to my room, thank god tomorrow we don't have training until eight.

"Goodnight," I say to the room.

I head to my room and lay down to sleep, I drift off in minutes.

I wake to my seven thirty alarm and get on my armor, I grab my bayard and run my hand through my hair before heading for breakfast, I eat quickly paying no attention to Keith trying to pick on me.

I had a few minutes before training starts so I start walking to the training deck, I wasn't very tired but I definitely could have gotten more sleep.

"Good morning lance," Coran says standing next to the training room log, I wave lightly and sit down on one of the benches, I mess with my bayard a bit before choosing its form, I want to work on archery today.

"I see you've been working late again," he says looking over my log, I nod and pull my bow string back getting the feel of it.

"You got ahead of Keith," he says, the smile is evident in his voice.

"I'm going to work on archery today, I'll be over by the shooting range," I say to Coran before walking to the far side of the training deck.

"One hundred foot target," I say to the machine and load my bow, I aim with locked arms and steady vision.

"Bullseye," the machine says.

"good morning paladins! today we are doing individual work based on your most recent training level," Allura says, I make my bayard become its normal form before walking over to join everyone.

"Lance, you need to be on time," Allura says, Coran looks up quickly from what he is doing.

"He has been here for ten dobash," Coran says, annoyance in his tone.

"Well I didn't know that," she says in a tone that can only be described as bitchy.

"si te importa tu equipo, prestarías atención a lo que estamos haciendo," I say under my breath.  
_if you even cared about your team you would pay attention to what we are doing_

"What was that Lance?" Shiro asked he's irritated already.

"I said, I've been here training more like you asked," I say loud enough for him to hear me, Lies.

"Anyway, we are going to look at the training log and see who is at what level, Coran, please display the log," Allura says, Coran puts a holographic display of the log for us to see.

"The person with the highest level is Lance, completing ninety-two levels with one hundred percent efficiency," Coran says.

"Second is Keith, ninety-one levels at barely thirty-five percent efficiency," he continues.

"Third is Shiro, he has completed eighty-nine levels, with seventy-eight percent efficiency," he scrolls down.

"Fourth is Hunk, fifty-seven levels, one hundred percent efficiency," he looks at Hunk proudly.

"Fifth is Pidge, forty-five levels, one hundred percent efficiency," he finishes.

"Good job Lance, that's ten levels it two days," Coran says looking over my training hours.

"There is no way he did all that!" Keith says, angry.

"The log is correct, just last night he did level eighty-nine to ninety-two, he was in here until four o'clock in your earth time," Coran tells Keith.

"No way, he was outside his room when I went to bed!" Keith says Coran sighs.

"Here's the video," he says before displaying my recording.

"Lance how dare you hack the system!" Allura says I look at her like she is stupid.

"the system is in altean, how the fuck would I hack it?" I say. she raises a hand to smack me and I feel my bayard transform in my hand, I'm holding a scythe, blocking Allura's hand with the staff.

"Lance, you've collected all the bayard forms!" Coran says

"I've had all of them for a while," I say turning my bayard back to a bow and returning to my place at the shooting range.

"Two hundred foot target," I say and raise my bow, already loaded, I take a look and shoot.

"Bullseye," the machine says, I nod and transfer my bayard to dual pistols, I lift my arms and aim before hitting both the one hundred target and the two hundred target.

"If you don't start listening to your leaders you will be kicked from this team," Shiro says

"I don't care, I can do more than any of you can, what's the point of staying with people who don't appreciate me?" I say before heading to my room, I pack my clothes and my bedding, I head to the kitchen and take a few weeks worth of food and head to my lion, I greet her and then store all of my stuff in her cargo bay, I climb in and launch out of the hanger.

goodbye, well, more like good riddance...


	2. blind pt1

I shield the child's eye from the flare with my hand and try to turn my head away.

the solar flare hurt my eyes even when I looked away.

"Lance, did you get the child out?" Keith asks, I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, my eyes hurt though," I respond and open my eyes slowly, its dim to me but I can see.

"I'll be back at the castle soon," I say and help the child to her mother.

"Okay," Keith says, I climb into Blue before flying to the castle.

"Guys, can you open my hangar door, I can't see it," I say before Coran gives a sound of acknowledgment. the hangar opens and I see it well enough to fly Blue in.

"I can barely see, guys turn on the lights why don't you?" I say jokingly before feeling my way to get out of Blue.

"Lance, come to the med bay," Shiro says, I grunt and feel along the hallway getting to the med bay eventually.

"Lance, can you see?" Shiro asks when I stumble into the room, I can barely tell where he is but I see his outline.

"No, but I can see your outline," I say and feel around for a wall. Shiro grabs my hand and leads me to a table.

"Sit," he says, I lift myself up and he waves in front of my face.

"Did you wave?" I ask, he sighs.

"Could you see it?" he asks, he sounds scared.

"No, I felt the breeze from it," I say and lift my hand to my face, I couldn't see it.

"Am I blind?" I ask, I'm scared now.

"Yes, it might be temporary but let's get you into a pod to be safe," he says, he helps me into the pod suit and helps me step in.

"See you in a few," he says and shuts the door.

_Shiro's POV_

"Lance has permanent damage to his retinas, he is 100% blind," I say to the team, Lance is in his room resting.

"I can make him a cane," Pidge says, I nod and Hunk looks down at his feet.

"This is going to upset him, but I have to tell you," Hunk says.

"Lance was born with retinitis pigmentosa, he was already losing his vision, he had a few years before he completely couldn't see but since this has happened, I'm afraid he might fall back into depression," Hunk says.

"He has a cane already, but he hasn't needed except for when he has to take out his contacts, which he only does when he is alone," Hunk continues, he has a small smile but it's melancholy.

"He had the most beautiful seeing eye dog before he got glasses and contacts, her name was Valery and he loved her until she passed," Hunk brushed a tear from his eye and Pidge frowns.

"Why did he hide this from us?" Keith asks, I nod in agreement.

"He was afraid you wouldn't let him pilot, he is legally blind on earth so the garrison was actually running an experiment for disabled kids, he was the first subject to apply for the program. I met him first and helped him set up, he had Valery for his first day but he had to send her home after that, he had to use a cane for a week until he got used to the halls, and he had to wear glasses for most of his time there, only a week before we found Blue did he get contacts," Hunk explains.

"He worked so hard to get to cargo pilot, hell, he worked harder to stay a fighter pilot," Hunk says, he sounds proud of Lance.

"Hunk?" he turns to the doorway, Lance was there, he had a blue cane in hand and a dog collar in the other.

"I can't see, and I'm scared, I miss Valery," he says, Hunk softens before us and walks over, he offers Lance is elbow and leads him to a couch.

"We can try to find a dog for you to train, I can help," he says, holding lance's hand.

"Okay," Lance says, he sounds scared.

"can I take your cane for a few days, I need to lengthen it," Hunk asks Lance, he nods and hands it to Hunk, Hunk folds it and tucks it into his pocket.

"Coran, get his bayard, he can transform it into a staff and use it for a few days as a cane," Hunk tells Coran before Helping Lance to the kitchen.

"I wish he didn't have to go through this," I say and sit down on the couch.

_Lance's POV_

"Hunk, why does this happen to me? I had years, years to see still, and I lost it," I say holding the dog collar. 

"we can try to find an animal that can be trained for a seeing-eye animal?" he says. I frown.

"I know we can do that, but I want to see, not live in the dark," I say with sadness.

"I know bud, we will look into that, I promise," Hunk says setting a bowl in front of me tapping the spoon, I reach forward until I hit his arm and drop my hand to the table and pick up the spoon, the bowl next to it.

"thank you," I tell Hunk and start eating the space goo.

"anytime Lance, anytime." 


	3. I'll be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in my songfic book also, check it out if you want to cry

I flinch when Pidge waved their hands while they talked, it went unnoticed, or so I thought.

"Are you okay?" Hunk asks me, I nod and fiddle with my hands.

"LANCE STOP DISTRACTING OTHERS," Shiro snaps at me.

"Sorry," I say barely above a whisper.

"just listen, we need this mission to go smoothly," Keith says, he doesn't sound angry at me, just giving gentle correction based on the situation.

"Sorry," I say again and Hunk pats my shoulder lightly.

"as I was saying, we need to get info from the control room, Pidge and Keith, you guys will go in, Hunk and Lance, you will do cover fire for the lions, I will be guarding the exit," Shiro says giving us an idea of how the mission will go.

"any questions?" Allura asks I start to open my mouth.

"any Important questions" she refines. I close my mouth quickly and look at my lap.

"dismissed, you have thirty dobash," Allura says. I leave with everyone but head to my room.

"Lance, where are you going buddy?" Hunk says when I walk away, I turn,

"I was going to go to my room, give everyone a break from my distraction," I say, he frowns.

"what do you mean?" he says, obviously confused.

"nothing, go enjoy your time before the mission," I say and head down the hall, as I walk I almost run into Keith, I sidestep quickly.

"sorry," he says and looks up from his space phone, he wasn't paying attention.

"it's fine, I should have noticed," I say and start walking down the hall.

"Lance, wait," Keith says, I turn and he walks to where I am.

"You have barely said anything for the past week, mostly just saying sorry, I know you haven't been sleeping, and you barely touch your food at meals," he says, he reaches out to touch me and I flinch back.

"what's bothering you?" he asks, I shake my head.

"nothing, I'm fine, just following orders and trying harder," I say, so he does notice the racked up vargas on the training logs.

"you can talk to me, and I know Hunk is worried too, just come to us if anything is overwhelming you, we may be in a war but we still care about each other," he says, he stopped trying to touch me, which is nice.

"thanks, I appreciate the offer," I say and head to Blue's hangar. she purrs when I walk in, I climb into her and just sit in the pilot's chair, I had my armor in here since I had only five more vargas till we get into position to execute the mission.

"Paladins, we are getting close to the ship, get ready to launch the mission," Allura says over the castle intercom.

I start changing into my armor and quickly get to the meeting room, we always meet before missions.

"nice of you to be on time Lance," Allura says, I was the second one in the room, the first being Keith.

"he usually is," Keith says. Allura is a bit taken back by Keith's comment but doesn't say anything else.

"are you all ready for the mission?" Shiro says when everyone is in the room, we all nod.

"remember, we have to stay focused" he looks at me when he says it.

"we are in position, get to your lions," Coran says. we all run to the hangars, I am in Blue and outside of the castle as fast as, if not quicker than Keith.

~time skip brought to you by my inability to write fight scenes~

"good job guys," Shiro says, looking at everybody but me, I was holding my arm, no one knows I had been shot and I was trying to keep it that way.

"Lance, good job focusing," Keith says, he's trying to cheer me up, I know.

"thanks," I say holding my arm tighter as the blood starts dripping down my arm.

"Yeah, good job shutting up," Pidge says, I flinch and wince when my arm flexes, causing me to whimper.

"Pidge, not cool" Hunk says, he looks at my arm in worry.

"but it's true, all he does is talk, flirt, and mess up!" Pidge insists I start feeling dizzy.

"can we just focus on the fact that he did really good today?" Hunk says.

"why? it doesn't matter if all he does any other time is mess up" Pidge says.

"can you stop fighting," I say, Shiro, without even thinking snaps.

"SHUT UP LANCE" he yells, I put my arms up in defense, my injury starts dripping blood onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," I say, my voice small and full of pain.

"Oh my golly, my boy, were you shot?" Coran asks, obviously concerned.

"yeah, but I'll be good," I say holding it again, walking towards my room.

"Lance, let's get you to the healing pods" Hunk says following me.

"no, I'm fine," I say holding my arm closer to me.

"Lance, you're swaying as you walk," He says, I didn't even see him come to my side, I lean into him as he helps me walk, we end up at the med bay.

"Oh good, let's get him into a healing suit," Coran says, it's just me, Hunk, and Coran.

"I really think it's not worth it," I say and they frown a bit but still help me into the suit.

"you will only be in for a varga," Coran says, I nod shakily and they help me walk over to the pod, gently lifting me in and closing the door with slow movements.

I sleep while inside the pod, thinking of how I got shot, I was covering Hunk as he tried to take out a row of soldiers and I was covering us from behind but I got shot in the arm.

I barely cried out before biting my tongue and returned to giving cover fire and protection. we were done with the mission at top speed and I barely said anything, causing everyone to forget I was even on the mission.

~quick pov change~ third person

"how long is he going to be in there?" Hunk asks Coran.

"only another dabash" Coran says to the nervous paladin.

"Okay, I'm going to grab his clothes real quick" Hunk says before running to lances room and grabbing a clean change of clothes.

he gets back just in time to see the timer has a few ticks left.

~lance's

I fall into warm arms the second the pod opens.

"Lance, you might get a few phantom pains for a few varga, if you get any tomorrow you need to come back for a checkup," Coran says before patting my shoulder gently and leaving me with Hunk.

"how are you feeling?" Hunk asks me, I was changing into my normal clothes.

"I'll be good," I say before walking out to the hall, I run into Keith right away.

"how do you feel?" Keith asks, he obviously is only asking for the sake of the team.

"I'm fine," I say before heading to my room.

"I'll be good," I say before sitting down on my bed and holding my arm, yeah.

"I'll be good."


	4. blind pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part two of chapter two

I wake up to darkness and sounds surrounding me, I sit up quickly and reach for my Bayard.

it transforms in my hand and I stand using the staff as a cane. I feel my way to the Bridge and listen for anyone's voice, I can pick out Pidge and Hunk yelling about metals and functions.

"Guys, stop yelling," I say and tap around, Hunk taps a chair and I find it quickly.

"Sorry, we wanted to make sure your cane wasn't an uneven weight," Pidge says and places a snack in my lap. I open it and lift it to my nose, smelling it before eating some.

"Thank you," I say and finish the snack.

"Anytime Lance, by the way, I was talking to Allura, she said we could go to the Space mall and search for a seeing-eye animal," Hunk says and hands me the lengthened cane.

"Thank you, I really appreciate the help," I say and stand, feeling along the floor with my cane to get a grasp at the length.

I leave and head to Blue, she purrs as I enter the hanger, I tap along the floor till I hit her paw and I climb to sit on it. I fold my cane and wrap it in a rubber band. I lay across Blue's paw and listen to her sending out calming emotions.

I fall asleep quickly, not knowing what was going to happen.

I wake to something holding me, radiating warmth. I sit up slowly, not feeling Blues paw under me. I put my hand on the warmth around me, a familiar purring fills the air around me. her voice comes to me.

 _my child, I have joined you in physical form to give you guidance and help through these hard times_ she says through our bond. I cover my mouth with my hand and I feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

"you're here," I say through the lump in my throat as I stand uneasily. she gets to her feet. Blue is the size of an earthen lion. Roughly. I let her lead me to the main room.

"Lance where the fuck did you get a blue earthen lion?" I hear Pidge yell.

"Pidge Language!"  Shiro scolds.

"I don't know," I say and let her lead me to a sofa, she then rests at my feet.

"PALADINS, THE BLUE LION IS MISSING FROM HER HANGAR!" Coran says running into the room. I flinch at the noise. Blue growls and I hear Coran scream.

"ALLURA!" he yells. She walks in from the other entrance. I lean down and pet Blue. Blue lifts her head to make it easier.

"Coran stop yelling," she says before screaming herself.

"Lance, how did you get Blue in physical form?" she asks, her footsteps come towards me.

"I don't know, she told me she would guide me and help me through hard times," I answer in full truth.

"your lion speaks to you?" she asks.

"Doesn't everyone's?" I ask, I didn't know that was special.

"no, they don't," Keith says.

"I guess this means I don't need a guide animal," I say.

"No, but Allura will have to fly her on missions, so we do still need to go to the space mall and get you some blind essentials," Hunk says.

"that's fine by me," I answer. This seems to be going okay.


	5. tattoos tell stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the explosion happened, no one knows about his ink but the scar from it damaged some of lance's ink, and no one will listen to him for a break day or a trip to the space mall. he finally gets a chance but everyone gets mad at him.

****I traced the ink on my arms and felt the scars ripple under the colors.

The stick and poke Voltron symbol on the back of my hand stings. but it's finally finished. I wrap it with some clear bandage from the med bay and put on my jacket to cover it some.

"Lane, Breakfast started a few minutes ago, you coming?" Hunk asks through my door, I walk out.

"Of course I'm coming!" I walk with him and try not to scratch my new tattoo.

"So, you seem really calm lately, what's up, you usually seem really jumpy and eager to do stuff and now you can hold a real conversation with Keith. Are you feeling okay?" he asks, I laugh.

"Nah, I'm just coping better with my ADHD," I say as we walk into the dining room.

"Morning," I say and sit down to eat, I put my hand in my lap and start eating.

"We are doing light training today and the rest of the day is yours, I have some important things to do so keep it quiet," Allura says, I leave half of my bowl on the table and head to the training room. I change into my under suits before anyone gets in. I grab my armor plates and my bayard and sit down and put them on.

"Lance, work with Coran in the shooting range," Allura direct I nod and grab my bayard and walk to meet Coran.

"You seem to be in discomfort, what's bothering you number three?" he asks.

"Nothing Coran, my hand is just irritated," I say and change my bayard into a rifle.

"That's different," he says, I smirk and aim at the targets.

"You have improved greatly, I don't see why you have to use just this shooting range, its quite small," he starts walking away, "come along now."

I follow as he leads me to a state of the art shooting range.

"This should suffice for today," he says and sits down to observe.

I kneel down and breath in before shooting the farthest target, dead center. Coran cheers behind me and I smile. I stand and switch to my blaster, gradually going from walking to running across the range, most shots are either dead center or just off.

"you are excellent number three, that should suffice for the day. enjoy some time to yourself,"

"Thank you, Coran, enjoy your day," I say and run immediately to Blue, we launch and set course for the space mall, I need ink and a touch-up for some scar tissue that damaged some of my ink.

"Lance, where are you going?" I hear over the comms.

"Mall, its only a few planets over, I'll be back in a few hours," I say and I hear a sigh but no one stops me.

I get inside and head to the tattoo shop an alien greets me and I laugh and shake her hand, I switched into normal clothes, which for me, is a ripped tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Nice to see you back Blue, are you getting ink today or work done?" she asks

"Work, but new ink would be nice," I say, she gets the temp to pull together ink for me and gets my back ready to touch up the ink tattoos that were destroyed or messed up from the explosion.

"Wow, that's rough, I can't fix some of this, but I do suggest something around the scar, you okay with that?" she says, I nod.

"Something to do with space, I don't care, I just have to get back in a few hours," I say, she nods and calls a few other artists and the all start tracing nebulas and stars on the outside of my scar.

"You feel anything Blue?" one of the artists asks, I shake my head and continue to do a proper tattoo on the back of my right hand. It's a blue lioness head.

"You're almost done, we're gonna wrap you and send you with everything, do you want a gun or is that too much to hide from them?" I shrug and just think to fuck it.

"I don't care at this point, hook me up, I'll pay you back," they smile and hand me a bag with everything.

"You don't even have to repay us for this chance, you got our name out there for tattoos and that's all the payment we need," she says before sending me on my way, I was done an hour earlier than I thought.

"Heading back now, see you in twenty dobash," I say into the comms, I got a response from Coran.

"Come to the dining hall when you get here," he says I hum in response and focus on getting me and Blue back safely.

"Sorry for not asking to leave the castle, had plans to get stuff done," I say and Shiro looks angry, I set down my bag on the table and sit on the table. you can see the ink on my legs through the rips in my jeans, my sleeves were on full display and my hands were healed enough for them to be unwrapped. I love alien healing.

"You went out for tattoos?! do you know how that makes Voltron look? our paladins cannot look reckless lance!" he yells, I look at my hands, I forgot I had fuck off in Spanish on my middle finger, I guess its a little faded.

"I've had these tattoos, you just don't like that I went out on my own and didn't make a mess," I say, I stretch my arms up and the wrap for my back pulls, which means I'm good to take it off.

"While you take a second to think about your adult life and decisions, I'm going to take off my wrap," I say and pull off my shirt, tossing it down somewhere,

I reach behind me and pull the wrapping off, Coran walks in to see my back and he gasps.

"You look stunning," he says, I smile and show him my hands, he fawns over the stick and poke.

"That must have taken ages," he says, I nod and tell him about the lioness.

"I did that while they did my back, it took five artists to finish in an hour," I say

"You took the pain and made it into art," he says.

"That's why I have all of my tattoos," I say "every single piece of work on me is covering scars or imperfections."


	6. Repressed Sexuality

They couldn’t know, they couldn’t know because the last time someone knew they beat me for it.

 

“Lance, you have to stop staring into space, we are trying to protect it,” Keith said as Red streaks past me and Blue.

 

“Right” I turn the opposite direction and shoot down more fighters before aligning with the rest of the team to make Voltron.

 

“Form sword!” Lance let Shiro control what happened to the team and just did as asked.

 

“Aim for the weak points.” shift here, compensate there, do as asked, and don’t let it show.

 

“Lance battles over,” Shiro says as he walks into Blue’s hangar.

 

“I know” my helmet sat next to me on Blues paw.

 

“What’s wrong?” the worry etched on his face.

 

“Would you hate me for doing something sinful,” I take a deep breath, “would you hate me for liking guys and girls?” he lets out the air he was holding.

 

“No Lance, I could never hate you for being Bi, I’m gay. Adam and I were engaged before I went missing,” he says.

 

“You mean this isn’t wrong?” the words timid sounding coming from me.

 

“Nothing is wrong if it makes you happy unless it hurts others,” he says while giving me a pat on the shoulder.

 

“Also, you’re Bi, so do you have a crush?” he asks.

 

“Yeah but it’s dumb,” I look away, the blush rushing to my face.

 

“Is it Hunk?” he asks jokingly.

 

“No, he’s my best friend,” I say laughing lightly.

 

“I have never really thought into why I liked this guy because every time I tried to think about them I think back to my Christian upbringing. It was hard to even think of my strange attraction as romantic,” I say, the atmosphere turns tense again.

 

“How bad was it?” I look over confused.

 

“What?” he clears his throat.

 

“How bad was your upbringing? I know some people were beaten or neglected but I want to know what stopped you from accepting this,” I swallow.

 

“I once told my mama that I thought a boy looked cute, she beat me bruised and left me in the closet for the night. I never spoke of guys besides my friends, and even then it’s just telling them I was going to see them to do school work or hang out,” my voice cracked when I spoke of my mother. “I never thought I would feel like this after five years but I guess being told liking a man is a sin makes you repress,” I look up from my lap.

 

“Nothing that can make you love someone should be a sin, I was scared to come out to my parents at first because they came from conservative Japanese families but they didn’t care. At first, they thought about how to treat me but after that, they just treated Adam like another son.” I smile. “They loved me even if I didn’t choose to love women.”

 

“So I shouldn’t be scared to like Keith?” I ask

 

“Nope, I’ll even give you a brotherly blessing to date him, heads up though, he can hurt you way worse for hurting him than I can,” Shiro warns.

 

“Thank’s Shiro,” I say before gathering my helmet and heading to my room to shower.

 

“Dirty laundry, is piling in his room, he’s got his secrets, yeah I got mine too, I don’t care about what you did, only care about what you do, dirty laundry looks good on you” I sing in the shower while washing my hair. I step out and put on my regular clothes before heading to spend time with Keith.

 

“Hey Keith, where are you heading off to? I asked walking up behind him.

 

"Training room, want to tag along?" he holds up his bayard.

 

"I guess I should grab my bayard then," I say.

 

"Nah, use one of the training room swords."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


End file.
